mangafandomcom-20200224-history
List of YuYu Hakusho chapters
'' for YuYu Hakusho, released in Japan by Shueisha on April 10, 1991.]] This is the list of chapters of the YuYu Hakusho manga, part of the YuYu Hakusho media franchise. The series concentrates on the adventures of Yusuke Urameshi, who after his death becomes a Spirit Detective, the protector of the Living World against supernatural threats. The series was written and drawn by Yoshihiro Togashi and was published by Shueisha in the Japanese-language magazine Weekly Shōnen Jump. The manga consists of 19 tankōbon; the first tankōbon was released on April 10, 1991, and the last one was released on December 12, 1994. An anime adaptation of the series of 112 television episodes was directed by Noriyuki Abe and co-produced by Fuji Television, Yomiko Advertising, and Studio Pierrot. In August 2004, the Japanese publishers of YuYu Hakusho released the kanzenban edition. Each kanzenban volume features a new cover. The kanzenban release of the series is 15 volumes long (as opposed to the original 19 tankōbon, each book contains more chapters than the basic editions), with two coming out monthly. The YuYu Hakusho manga is serialized in North America by Viz Media in the American ''Shonen Jump'' magazine. The first volume was released on May 13, 2003, and currently nineteen volumes have been released. __TOC__ Volume list | LicensedISBN = 1-56931-904-9 | ChapterList = * 001. * 002. * 003. * 004. * 005. * 006. * 007. * 008. * Japanese Cultural Notes | OriginalTitle = さよなら現世！！の巻 | TranslitTitle = Sayonara Gensei!! | LicensedTitle = Goodbye, Material World! }} | OriginalISBN = 4088712749 | LicensedRelDate = November 19, 2003 | LicensedISBN = 1-59116-082-0 | ChapterList = * 009. * 010. * 011. * 012. * 013. * 014. * 015. * 016. * 017. | OriginalTitle = 黄金色のめざめ！！の巻 | TranslitTitle = Koganeiro Nomezame!! | LicensedTitle = Lonesome Ghosts }} | OriginalISBN = 4-08-871275-7 | LicensedRelDate = February 18, 2004 | LicensedISBN = 1-59116-183-5 | ChapterList = * 018. * 019. * 020. * 021. * 022. * 023. * 024. * 025. * 026. | OriginalTitle = 魔性の森!!の巻 | TranslitTitle = Mashō no Mori!! | LicensedTitle = Spirit Detective }} | OriginalISBN = 4-08-871276-5 | LicensedRelDate = June 16, 2004 | LicensedISBN = 1-59116-325-0 | ChapterList = * 027. * 028. * 029. * 030. Randō!?"|松林 乱童!?の巻|"Shōrin Ikōru Randō!? no maki" (lit. Shōrin equals Randō!?)}} * 031. * 032. * 033. * 034. * 035. | OriginalTitle = 妖魔街からの兆戦状!!の巻 | TranslitTitle = Yōmagai kara no Chōsenjō!! | LicensedTitle = Training Day ; Cover character(s) }} | OriginalISBN = 4-08-871277-3 | LicensedRelDate = October 12, 2004 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-59116-521-7 | ChapterList = * 036. * 037. * 038. * 039. * 040. * 041. * 042. * 043. * 044. * 045. | OriginalTitle = 心をひとつに！！の巻 | TranslitTitle = Kokoro Wohitotsuni!! | LicensedTitle = Focus Your Mind As One! }} | OriginalISBN = 4-08-871278-1 | LicensedRelDate = February 1, 2005 | LicensedISBN = 1-59116-668-3 | ChapterList = * 046. * 047. * 048. * 049. * 050. * 051. * 052. * 053. * 054. * 055. | OriginalTitle = 暗黒武術会開幕！！の巻 | TranslitTitle = Ankoku Takeshi Jutsu Kai Kaimaku!! | LicensedTitle = The Dark Tournament }} | OriginalISBN = 4-08-871279-X | LicensedRelDate = June 8, 2005 | LicensedISBN = 1-59116-812-0 | ChapterList = * 056. * 057. * 058. * 059. * 060. * 061. * 062. * 063. * Extra: | OriginalTitle = ナイフエッジ・デスマッチの巻 | TranslitTitle = Naifuejji Desumacchi | LicensedTitle = Knife-Edge Death Match }} | OriginalISBN = 4-08-871280-3 | LicensedRelDate = October 10, 2005 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-4215-0026-3 | ChapterList = * 064. * 065. * 066. * 067. * 068. * 069. * 070. * 071. * 072. | OriginalTitle = 霊丸を越えろ！！の巻 | TranslitTitle = Rei Maru Wo Koe Ro!! | LicensedTitle = Open Your Eyes!! }} | OriginalISBN = 4-08-871515-2 | LicensedRelDate = April 4, 2006 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-4215-0278-6 | ChapterList = * 073. * 074. * 075. * 076. * 077. * 078. * 079. * 080. * 081. | OriginalTitle = 最大の試練！！の巻 | TranslitTitle = Saidai no Shiren!! | LicensedTitle = The Huge Ordeal!! }} | OriginalISBN = 4-08-871516-0 | LicensedRelDate = August 1, 2006 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-4215-0695-1 | ChapterList = * 082. * 083. * 084. * 085. * 086. * 087. * 088. * 089. * 090. * 091. | OriginalTitle = 許せない！！の巻 | TranslitTitle = Yuruse Nai!! | LicensedTitle = Unforgivable!! }} | OriginalISBN = 4-08-871517-9 | LicensedRelDate = December 5, 2006 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-4215-0696-8 | ChapterList = * 092. * 093. * 094. * 095. * 096. * 097. * 098. * 099. * 100. | OriginalTitle = 喰うか喰われるか！！の巻 | TranslitTitle = Kuu Ka Kuwa Reruka!! | LicensedTitle = Eat or Be Eaten!! }} | OriginalISBN = 4-08-871518-7 | LicensedRelDate = May 1, 2007 | LicensedISBN = 1-4215-1118-5 | ChapterList = * 101. * 102. * 103. * 104. * 105. * 106. * 107. * 108. * 109. | OriginalTitle = 決定戦開始!!の巻 | TranslitTitle = Ketteisen Kaishi!! | LicensedTitle = The Championship Match Begins!! }} | OriginalISBN = 4-08-871519-5 | LicensedRelDate = October 7, 2007 | LicensedISBN = 1-4215-1119-3 | ChapterList = * 110. * 111. * 112. * 113. * 114. * 115. * 116. * 117. * 118. | OriginalTitle = 遺志を継ぐ奴等！！の巻 | TranslitTitle = Ishi Wo Tsugu Yatsura!! | LicensedTitle = The Executors of a Dying Wish!! }} | OriginalISBN = 4-08-871520-9 | LicensedRelDate = February 5, 2008 | LicensedISBN = 1-4215-1120-7 | ChapterList = * 119. * 120. * 121. * 122. * 123. * 124. * 125. * 126. * 127. * 128. | OriginalTitle = 血塗られた過去！！の巻 | TranslitTitle = Chi Nura Reta Kako!! | LicensedTitle = A Bloody Past!! }} | OriginalISBN = 4-08-871521-7 | LicensedRelDate = July 1, 2008 | LicensedISBN = 1-4215-1516-4 | ChapterList = * 129. * 130. * 131. * 132. * 133. * 134. * 135. * 136. * 137. * 138. | OriginalTitle = 瀬戸際の対峙！！の巻 | TranslitTitle = Setogiwa no Taiji!! | LicensedTitle = Standoff at the Eleventh Hour!! }} | OriginalISBN = 4-08-871522-5 | LicensedRelDate = December 2, 2008 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-4215-1517-5 | ChapterList = * 139. * 140. * 141. * 142. * 143. * 144. * 145. * 146. * 147. * 148. | OriginalTitle = 魔界への突入！！の巻 | TranslitTitle = Makai Heno Totsunyuu!! | LicensedTitle = Breaking Into Makai }} | OriginalISBN = 4-08-871523-3 | LicensedRelDate = May 5, 2009 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-4215-2448-1 | ChapterList = * 149. * 150. * 151. * 152. * 153. * 154. * 155. * 156. * 157. * 158. | OriginalTitle = それぞれの決心！！の巻 | TranslitTitle = Sorezoreno Kesshin!! | LicensedTitle = Separate Choices }} | OriginalISBN = 4-08-871524-1 | LicensedRelDate = October 6, 2009 | LicensedISBN = 978-1-4215-2449-8 | ChapterList = * 159. * 160. * 161. * 162. * 163. * 164. * 165. * 166. * 167. | OriginalTitle = 魔界統一トーナメント | TranslitTitle = Makai Touitsu Tōnamento | LicensedTitle = The Makai Tournament }} * 169. * 170. * 171. * 172. * 173. * 174. * 175. | OriginalTitle = それから・・・ | TranslitTitle = Sorekara... | LicensedTitle = And So... }} References External links *Official YuYu Hakusho manga site from Viz Media *YuYu Hakusho Kanzenban manga official site Category:YuYu Hakusho YuYu Hakusho